A Dream
by xless.then.three
Summary: A Dream is a wish your heart makes', but I'm not so sure this is what Disney had in mind. WolfYuu/Yuuram One-Shot Boy Love/Yaoi Warning!


**A/N** Hello! This is a little thing that came into my mind when I was practicing my points of view. I need to work on first person, as it is far from my strongest, but a writer should definitely be educated in all styles correct?

This is also practice for SEME WOLFRAM. Thats right. The Wolfs on top ;D -giggle- where he belongs. It is easier to write Yuuri as seme in my opinion, but I like Wolf as the seme sometimes to. I'm sure Yuuri agrees 8D. I have another YuuRam/WolfYuu story in progress, a multi chapter story actually, and it's also my Wolfram seme practice. Gosh, the people who read my other on going story must HATE me right now xD

So enjoy and please review and tell me how I did? I would really appreciate it :)

* * *

"Yuuri" a sweet voice rang softly in my ear and I could faintly feel a warm breath on my ear. My sleepy eyes slowly opened half way, unable to completely pull myself out of my deep sleep. It was the first night I'd actually GOTTEN to sleep after all

"Yuuri" The same voice rang and I looked to see Wolfram holding himself up beside me by an elbow and pushing a blonde tress out of his face. The moon shone beautifully through the glass of the window, highlighting the grand and noble look of Wolfram even in my stupor. What I didn't expect was my mouth not to be connected to my common sense at the moment

"You look pretty…" I mumbled taking a really long blink then looking back into the eyes of the smirking blonde. Had I been more awake I would have been suspicious. He moved closer to me and my eyes followed him dazedly. I was starting to put some pieces together slowly in my half-conscious mind when he leaned over top of me, his left elbow by my head.

"You're sweet when you're sleeping," he said, then the feel and smell of his warm breathe completely broke what part of the situation I had pieced together. I squinted then opened my eyes as wide as I could, still feeling rather dazed and sleepy. I looked into emerald eyes, searching for answers to the situation as I said "I'm not sleeping though…"

He chuckled slightly, that rang a little in my ears too "Yes you are. Would I seriously do this in real life?"

Now that made me think. Would Wolfram really act like this? Sure, he was pretty blunt about, well everything but he was far from the wake-you-up-just-lean-over-you-seductively type. Or at least, that's the impression I had. But this was all behind closed doors…would he act differently? He was waiting patiently and above me for an answer, so I said the honest truth, "I don't think so…"

He smirked once again, "You have terrible dreams, you wimp" he said as he closed what gap there was between us and placed his lips on mine.

That got me awake. I let out a quiet surprised gasp, witch Wolfram took as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Problem was I couldn't find any strength in myself to protest or stop him. I told my face to lock and wait till he just got off, but instead my eyes closed and lips moved with his willingly. I told my hands to grip the sheets, but instead they tangled in his hair and gave him an ever subtle pull closer. I could feel him smirking, once again and I pulled back slightly to ask, only to have his tongue lick my lip tenderly when I did. Instead of words leaving my lips, another light gasp did, and during such he gracefully slipped his tongue in.

For about half a millisecond, I didn't know what to do. So I just did what he seemed to be doing, moving. I twirled my tongue around his and explored his mouth, indulging in the sweet taste that was definitely all Wolfram. There was nothing in any world that could have this kind of a taste. It was to unique; Sweet, but with sort of a spice to it which probably coincided with his hot temper.

I was enjoying this. I kissing Wolfram and I liked it; really, liked it. I could not dream this up. This had to be real. Well, really I didn't care; I just wanted to keep kissing Wolfram. I'd stay asleep forever if I could keep feeling like this.

Just as I finished that thought, he pulled away. I tried to follow, to hold on just a little longer, but he kept me down. I finally opened my eyes and took a real breath, deciding quickly that full breaths like this weren't worth it; they didn't have that feel of him in it.

Wolfram chuckled at me with sultry eyes, "Now wake up. Show your fiancé a little appreciation once in awhile." He whispered, and then he kissed me ever so softly. I just closed my eyes…

And I woke up.

I honestly didn't think I would. My heart was beating fast and my body felt numb, but I could tell this was reality. That's, surprisingly, when disappointment hit. I turned to look to the blonde, who was some how for once sleeping peacefully and not kicking around. The light of morning was just creeping to his side of the bed, leaving him in a light shadow, though the light still managed to play with his disheveled hair. He looked.....beautiful. The word didn't even cover it.

I wasn't really sure WHAT I was doing till I did it to be honest. I guess my mind was still in that instinct mode when it came to him. To be even more honest, I liked it.

I pulled him into my embrace and held him close. He sleepily nuzzled into my chest, seemingly soothed by my heartbeat (maybe that was it?) And I worked hard not to chuckle as I got close to his ear.

I lowered my voice whispered, "Wolfram" as breathy as I could manage. I could see his body stiffen at this, and I could tell he was slowly gaining consciousness. He took a deep breath and then opened his eyes, understanding filling those glowing green eyes first and then shock. He slowly lifted his head and met his eyes with mine.

"Uh...Yuuri? What's going...?" He started to ask but I just smiled and took his chin in my hand.

"Ask questions later" I told him, my eyes half closed as I pulled him even closer and kissed him.


End file.
